Kingdom Hearts:BBS  TerraDes: Finding
by Illegaldemon
Summary: "I don't like it when people leave so suddenly.. Especially when they don't tell me first!" TerraDes. Canon Character x Original Character. Don't like, don't read.


I'm trying to get used to the whole writing thing... I normally never write. At all. Just tonight.. I wanted to. I'm planning on a story for the whole future/present explanation thing for my oc, Des. These stories may be side things.

No reviews, if any, make them nice. No flamers please. Thank you.

Terra belongs to his respective owner, Tetsuya Nomura and Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. Cinderella belongs to her respective owner, Walt Disney. Des Heican is of my own creation and will not be used anywhere else without written permission. Thank you.

*** Hints of TerraDes.

* * *

"Oh gosh... where am I now...?" I groan as I step out of a forest. A very.. dark forest I must say. Maybe Master was right. Maybe I shouldn't have left in search of him. A stupid idea, he said. I cross my arms behind my head as I step into a clearing. I look up and see a large glowing white castle.

"hm..?" Curious.

I look over and see a lady in blue, holding a small wand. I walk slowly up to her. "Um.."

She turns around, smiling. "Ah, hello dear. Is there anything you need?" she asks.

I look away. "Ah... I was wondering if you could tell me..." I think. "..where I am?" The lady smiled the whole time I was talking. I ignored that.

"..hm.. by the looks of it; it seems you would be heading to the castle~" she chimed.

I nodded and looked up at the castle. She continued..

"...are you planning on going to the Ball?" she asked, studying my clothes. I looked at her; confused. "The... Ball?"

She nodded. "At the Castle. Many people will be there~ I just sent two people there myself. A young man and a lady named, Cinderella~" she smiled. I nodded. Might as well check it out I guess...

I nodded and smiled. "Thank you." she nodded in return and I started towards the Castle.

"..Holy..." I gaze around at the Castle, admiring at how amazing it is. Everything seemed to be... glowing! I smile and walk through large doors into what seemed to be a large entrance. Large steps led up to what seemed as an opening. I heard music and talking up ahead and smiled.

"Why am I doing this again?" I shake my head and walk up the stairs; only to be stopped by familiar, annoying creatures.

"What are you guys doing here?" My keyblade appears by my side; but before I can act, they disappear.

"..what-" No. No.. it. No it couldn't be. A flash of brown and black swerve past me as the Inverse are defeated. I swing around; my keyblade disappearing.

"hn..." The man grunts and he turns around, a bit angry. The anger from his face slowly fades "...Des?"

"...Terra...T-Terra!" I run at him, and slip my arms around his back. He grunts a bit, and is taken aback, but does the same; hugging me.

"I thought... I thought Master Eraqus wouldn't have let you leave on your own..?" It was more of a question than a statement. I sighed, taking in his scent. That's still the same.

I pulled back and looked up at him. Smiling at how his smile, eyes, hair, every little feature is the same.. Then.

I slap him.

He bits his lip and holds his cheek. "What..."

"..that's for leaving so suddenly." I glare. I step back and sigh. I look away from him and down.

"...Sorry." he said, chuckling. "I didn't think that you would.. that you would be upset. "

"...you didn't think that? Of course I would Terra. I … I lo-"

Suddenly the clock struck midnight; sending vibrations through the entire castle. I looked up and over; seeing a lady in white run down the stairs. She stopped suddenly, ran back, but stopped and kept running. She ran past us, whispering something about 'the spell'.

"What.."

"..."

Terra sighed and looked back at me. He rubbed his temples, and looked up at me. "Why're you here?" he was suddenly serious. I looked over at him.

"I was looking for you." I said. ".. I was worried."

He looked down and smiled. "You don't have to be. I'll be fine, I said."

I shook my head. "That's not it." I growled.

I took a deep breath. "You don't realize what you are going against. I know what you are going against, don't give me that look!" I yelled as he looked at me, as if I didn't understand.

"... Des.. I-"

"No." Why were my feelings reacting like this? "...Terra. Think before you act.. alright?" I said, looking at him. I heard the music from the ball room drift into a small melody.

… He smiled. "...Alright. I will." He looked up at the ballroom then back at me. I sighed, fuming; I tried calming myself down.

Terra looked back at me. He extended his hand as the music quieted... then. Started up, sending waves of what sounded like shooting stars.

"...shall we?"

All my anger was then doused.

Thank you.


End file.
